Transformers Prime: Royal Storm, Cybernetic Guardians
Transformers Prime: Royal Storm, Cybernetic Guardians & Champions Of All Kingdoms is a fanfictional story based on the television series Transformers Prime & crossover between it & Sailor Moon. Info The War between the Heroic Autobots & Evil Decepticons takes place in the Kingdom Of Ceyrils, Ruled By King Seamus, along with his wife, Queen Selene, and their daughter, Princess Serenity. The Autobots are hailed as heroes becuase they saved this kingdom & others from the tyranny of the Decepticons. Story The Kingdom is having a ball from the Princess Serenity because The King says she is being engaged to Prince Diamond of the Kingdom of Defrail, apparently the two kingdoms are negotating for years. Everyone is giving the couple their congratuations. Diamond is happy while Serenity is unhappy. Diamond, is angry because hesaw the princess being unhappy about the engangement & he wished she be happy, she is not showing it, matter of fact, she is not trying to make it work. He thought about what he is doing, he plans on being a great king for his people, he also needs an heir as well, he says Serenity will be the perfect queen to rule at his side & he will get her to love him soon. Diamond sees Serenity talking to Andrew & got a little jealous. Seamus arrived & had a little chat with Diamond about how Serenity should be treated. He also told him that Amy: a lady of the court & Lord Alec's daughter along with her handmaiden Lita are coming with them. He is dissapointed but gets what the King is telling him. Serenity though of a plan to break off her engagement by running away, she would hide somewhere so that Her parents could see Diamond as a bad suitor, they would break off the engagement & rip up the treaty. She told Amy & Lita about her plan & they agreed. Serenity said goodbye to her parents before they left for Defrail The four stopped at a hotel on their to Defrail, they got their own rooms. Diamond would want Serenity to sleep with him so that way the rooms will be even, she said if they slept together, people would give the wrong idea & if her father finds out, there will be consequences. he understands. The Decepticons heard about the engagement & saw the opprtunity to kidnap Serenity while she was traveling with Amy, Lita, & Diamond. They even saw Diamond kissing the chamber maid. The Autobots were able to stop them & save the girls. The girls thank the Autobots for saving them, they took the girls back to thier base. At Castle Ceryils, Diamond explanied to the King & Queen that Serenity was kidnpped by the Decepticons, the Autobots were able to save her, Amy & Lita. King Seamus is angry at the prince while Queen Selene is worried her daughter's safety. Lord Alec added her daughter & Lita were with her. He also was not keepin an eye on the treaty. The King is angry with Diamond because he failed in taking care of Serenity & losing her, also not keeping an eye on the treaty. The King asked Diamond what was he doing, Diamond did not want to talk about it, Seamus told him it is not his place to not talk about anything, but he knows what it is. Seamus asked Diamond to give him the treaty. He grabbed the treaty & gave Diamond one last responsibilty: go home & tell his father what happened & why the treaty should be burned, in other words, he will not marry Serenity. The enitre kingdomm is greatful to the Bots for saving Serenity. At the Autobots HQ, the girls met Mina & Raye, the Autobots closest allies, they told the princess about the broken treaty, the marriage is canceled, & Diamond was exiled in complete disgrace & if the princess if killed or harmed in any way, he will be executed. She is happy she will not marry him. Serenity knows that his people & his father will be angry with him. Omega Maxima & Optimus Prime asked her why is she with Diamond, Serenity told them & the Bots about the engagement & her plan to break it off. The Bots were supporting her because they never lked Diamond anyway. Serenity is glad the Autobots helped her end her engagement. Diamond came home to Defrail humilated & completely angry. His kingdom was in chaos & he did not like it. He vowed the Princess will pay for what she has done & The Autobots will suffer for riuning everything. Diamond teamed up twith the Decepticons to capture the princess, return her to her parents, repair the treaty & marry her. Also he would kill King Seamus & Queen Selene, take over Cenylis, expand his kingdom to other countries & become emperor. Unknown to him The Autobots were spying on him with their communications officer, Blaster. The Autobots, now know of Diamond's evil plan & his allignment with the Cons, they decided to take the fight to him. They decided to take her home, where they will protect her there. All The Autobots & the 5 girls went to Cenylis. When they got to the castle, Serenity was hugged by her parents who are glad to have her home safely, They met the Autobots & thanked them saving their daughter & her friends. Optimus told them about Diamond's twisted plans, they were appauled by his actions. The King & Queen offer their assistance to the Autobots in defeating Diamond. Autobots Team Prime *'Optimus Prime' *'Arcee' *'Bumblebee' *'Ratchet' *'Bulkhaed' *'Jetfire' *'Jazz' *'Ironhide' *'Elita-1' *'Chronia' *'Breakaway' *'The Twins' **'Mudflap' **'Skids' *'Sideswipe' *'Sunstreaker' *'Tracks' *'Flareup' *'Hot Shot' *'Windcharger' *'Chase' *'Metroplex' *'Jolt' *'Prowl' *'Wheelie' *'Brains' *'Alpha Trion' *'X-Brawn' *'Side Burn' *'Yoketron' *'Omega Maxima' *'Landcross' **'Wing' **'Waver' **'Dash' **'Tracker' **'Mach' **'Tackle' *'Crosswise' *'Warpath' *'Scattershot' *'Hound' *'Sky Blade' *'Crosshairs' *'Wingblade' *'Landmine' *'Salvage' *'Dune Runner' *'Slip Dash' *'Andomeda' *'Stratosphere' *'Mirage' *'Quick Charge' *'Firestorm' *'Signal Lancer' *'Shinningstar' *'Sparklestar' *'Shadowstar' *'Omega Supreme' Autobots *'Shadebreaker Prime' *'Pathbreaker' *'Stormbreaker ' *'Aquahsade' *'Burnout' *'Strobe' *'Thunderstruck' *'Nightfire' *'Searchlight' *'Silverspark Prime ' *'Wing Saber' *'Lunar Prime' *'Solarius Prime' *'Nexus Prime' **'Clocker' **'Mainspring' **'Chaindrive' **'Pinion' **'Cannonspring' *'Depthcharge' *'Beachbomber' *'Gears' *'Cosmos' *'Quicksilver' *'Bladix Maximus' **'War King' **'Electro' **'Overjump' **'Magmablitz' **'King Blastix' **'Aerostrike' **'Flamewalker ' *'Trailbreaker' *'Red Alert' *'Overload' *'Blaster' *'Airrazor' *'Shadow Strike' *'Aviator Prime' *'Valiant Prime ' *'Cliffjumper' *'Tailgate' *'Override' *'Vertigo' *'Kup' *'Wreck-Gar' *'Skyhammer' *'Armorhide' *'Blazemaster' *'Jetstorm' *'Scavanger' *'Blurr' *'Evac' *'Ariastra ' *'Huffer' *'Pipes' *'Heatwave' *'Victory Saber' **'Star Saber' **'Victory Leo' *'Road Cesear' **'Blacker' **'Laster' **'Braver' Trainbots / Rail Racer The Autobots' cilivian transportation & protection combat unit. Under the leadership of Railspike. *'Railspike' *'Rapid Run' *'Midnight Express' *'Rail Crutch' *'Run-Over' *'Over-Run' Wreckers ' An Autobot war unit during The Great War, they have the best mechanics & fighters under Ultra Magnus' command.' *'Ultra Magnus' *'Springer' *'Wheeljack' *'Leadfoot' *'Rodimus' *'Road Rage' *'Thunderstorm' *'Rack' n' Ruin' *'Fistitron' *'Xenia' *'Seaspray' *'Tailbreaker' *'King Blade' *'Aerial Raid' *'Drifter' Ruination ' The combiner form of 5 members of the Wreckers.' *'Roadbuster' *'Impactor' *'Twin-Twist' *'Whirl' *'Topspin' Dinobots The Autobots' strongest fighting unit, lead by Grimlock. *'Grimlock' *'Slug' *'Swoop' *'Snarl' *'Sludge' *'Wreckjaw' *'Paddles' *'Sky Lynx' Aerialbots / Superion The Autobots' aerial combat unit, led by Jetfire & Siverbolt. *'Silverbolt' *'Air Raid' *'Fireflight' *'Terradive' *'Slingshot' Protectobots / Defensor The Autobots' cilivian protection unit, leading them is Hot Spot. *'Hot Spot' *'Bllades' *'Streewise' *'Groove' *'First Aid' Elite Guard The Autobots' best miltary division, led by Kingalius Maximo *'Kingalius Maximo' *'Inferno' *'Hoist' *'Grapple' *'Smokescreen' *'Skydive' *'Aurion Blaze' *'Starlighter' *'Moonstream' *'King Altas' *'Big Daddy' *'Downshift' *'Fallback' *'Tomahawk' Maximals The Autobots' beast experts, they are more capable in battle with the toughest opponets, Leo Primal leads them. *'Leo Primal' *'Rhinox' *'Cheetor' *'Dinobot' *'Blackarachnia' *'Galehammer' *'Kaiser Raider' *'Blaze Raider' *'Jackrifle' *'Hyperdrive' The 9 The Autobots' paramiltary battalion, they are as powerful as the Elite Guard, Leading them is Majestrix Prima *'Majestrix Prima' *'Longrange' *'Blackshot' *'Swiftshot' *'Coldbore' *'Portia' *'Eclipse' *'Velocity' *'Saeshine' *'Twilightveil' *'Novastar' *'Moonshine' Headmasters The Autobots' largest warriors, they can transform into battleships & fortresses the the Bots, They are lead by Fortress Maximus. *'Fortress Maximus' **'Cerberus' ***'Cog' *'Chromdome' **'Stylor ' *'Brainstorm' **'Arcana' *'Siren' **'Quig' *'Hardhead' **'Duros' *'Nightbeat' **'Muzzle' *'Highbrow' **'Gort' *'Hosehead' **'Lug' Category:Transformers Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Story Category:Crossovers Category:Sailor Moon Fan Fictions